A Canine,A Bird,And A Mouse
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Falco just wanted some alone time.Pikachu comes along and has a little talk with him.After allowing the Pokemon to sleep on his lap,Falco gets another smasher to talk to. Mostly friendship, but squint hard to see the slash.


I sat outside on a small boulder. Away from the Brawl Mansion. Alone and in silence.

_**-CRASH-**_

...Or not. I turned my head slightly to where the noise came from.

By the looks of it, Marth stole Meta Knight's mask, and now chaos is erutping.

You got to be fucking kidding me. I come outside to stay in quiet solitude, and this happens.

Groaning, I turned my attention away from the scene and looked at the orange, sun setting sky.

...Great. Now I'm sounding like a depressing character.

"Pika?"

_Who...?_

I looked down, and saw Pikachu sitting in front of me.

The Pokemon cocked his head. "Pi-pika,pikachu?"

I understand what he meant.

"Wondering why I'm sitting on a boulder?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm feeling a bit... Meh."

"...Pi?" The mouse was confused at first, then nodded. "Pika?"

"Yeah. About this whole thing."

I chuckeled. "Why are you here,anyway?"

Pikachu grinned, showing the _I was just curious of what you were doing _stare.

Once again, I let out a chortle, and turned my gaze back to the sky.

"Pika-pi?" _Do you miss your home?_

I nodded. "Guess you can say that."

"Pika." _Same here._

I blinked, and looked at the Pokemon. He lightly smiled. I returned it, and patted him on the head.

"You're a cool guy,you know that?" I remarked.

The mouse made a sound similar to a giggle.

"Pi-pi-pikachu?" _A cute cool guy?_

I snickered, turning my attention at the sky. "Yeah,yeah."

Pikachu followed my gaze, and stared in awe.

"Pi-pika!Pikachu!" _Wow !Pretty!_

"...Yeah."

The Pokemon produced a yawning sound, and rubbed his eyes. He then stopped, and looked at me.

"...Pika...?" He cocked his head.

...Oh. I get it. Reluctantly, I nodded. The mouse smiled, jumped onto the boulder, and curled up into my lap.

Okay... Am I really doing this?

Tch. Oh well.

From what I can hear happening behind my back, Meta Knight was still trying to recieve his mask ,with help from Kirby.

Can't Marth just give him his mask back? It will sure save him from getting his ass kicked.

"Well,well. What do we have here?"

I groaned. I knew that voice. I swear that he was grinning maliciously.

"What do you want, Wolf?" I snapped.

"I just went out to see the show happening." He replied, referring to Marth running away from an angered Meta Knight and a helpful Kirby.

"And you're talking to me because?" I was already getting irritated with him.

"Is it a crime to talk to you? You do look like you need someone to speak with."

I didn't reply.

"Ah. Let me guess, you wanted to get away from this craziness?" Wolf asked.

Wait. Did he just...

"Tch. Yeah, so what?" I plainly replied.

"Guess we're on the same side here." The lupine said.

"Your point?"

"Hey, I'm not getting this whole concept, either."

I blinked, and faced the canine. As I expected, he was smirking.

"...What?" Was my only reply.

"Like I said, I don't get this concept, too." He paused,then laughed. "But then again, it is nice to pulverize others."

Jerk.

"And you're looking at the sky because you miss your home, eh?" He added.

"What's it to ya?" I snapped.

"You think you're the only one?" Wolf said,simpering.

I groaned, and turned away from him. I heard him sigh and begin to approach me.

"Don't you dare try to attack me." I warned.

The canine laughed. "I wasn't planning to."

Right now he was about five inches away from me. I'm gonna admit this, I was slightly...ahem...freaked out by what he was about to do.

"...Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I bet all of us are feeling the same way, Falco."

"Oh my god, you know how to say people's names!" I snapped, very annoyed. I'm surprised Pikachu isn't fazed by our talking.

"Ha, ha, very funny, bird." He remarked.

Bird? Why that little son of a...

"Am I irritating you?" He quipped.

I glared at him. "What do you think?"

He held his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright."

I lightly toned my anger donewm, hearing Pikachu stir in his sleep.

"Look, can you just get on with the point to why you're actually here?" I flared.

Wolf chuckeled, and turned around. "Ha. That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What?"

"Figure it out, Falco."

Then he walked away. I let out a sigh of relief,and heard a yawn. I looked back at Pikachu, who had woken up.

"Er, sorry for waking you up." I apoligized.

"Pi-pika." _Oh, it's okay._

The Pokemon jumped out of my lap and stretched, and began to walk back to the Brawl Mansion.

"Pika." _See you back inside._

I saw him leave, and noticed that Meta Knight had retrieved his mask back. I glanced back at the sky, than back at the masnion.

"..._That's for me to know and for you to find out _?" I wondered.

Then, I shook my head. I got up, groaning. "F-freaking asshole..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me- GAH!* gets crushed by Landmaster***

**Wolf- What the hell!**

**Falco -Why did you write that!**

**Me- Why you getting so angry? There was no slash! D:**

**Wolf-IT WAS FRICKEN IMPLIED, THOUGH!**

**Falco- AGAIN, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRITE THAT!**

**Me- Because I wanted to... Bleh... *passes out***

**Pikachu- O_o**


End file.
